Plants are commonly grown out of the ground in various types of containers including clay and plastic pots and containers comprised of flexible materials hung from various surfaces. Containers that use micro-porous films may transmit air, gas, and vapor, but can still act as a barrier to water. Impermeability of some materials to air, moisture, and water may damage long-term plant health, especially where the amount of soil held by the container is small. For example, micro-porous materials may not allow water to permeate the container fast enough and result in overexposing the plant to moisture, which can cause rotting of the plant roots. However, over longer time periods, the lack of a water impermeable layer can eventually result in the micro-porous material allowing condensation to seep through the bottom and sidewalls of the container, since it is not absorbent enough to provide condensation protection. One solution to this problem has been to place a hole or opening at the bottom of the container to allow excess water to escape. However, when a container is overwatered, the hole also allows soil and/or nutrients within the soil to escape along with the excess water. Further, the escaping water may cause damage and/or create an undesired situation to surrounding areas.